A Family Like No Other
by Mahichan
Summary: (A/U) Goku disappears without a trace, Gohan gets sick and dies, Chi-Chi goes insane, and Goten is raised by Bulma and Vegita. Read to discover the details, and please review.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: When It All Bega...

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or the characters.

A Family Like No Other

Prologue:

I look around me at the home that I grew up in. In all of the memories that I have of this place I cannot for the life of me remember my actual parents caring for me. Yesterday we buried the woman who brought me into this world. I did not know her, though I have seen her a few times. She went mad shortly after she had me, I'm told. My older niichan, I think his name was Gohan, died of a heart disease. He was barely 12, the age I am now. She probably could have recovered from that had her husband (hai, the man who helped give me life) been around. No one knows where he went. He just disappeared, and nine months later I was born. A month after that was when my niichan fell ill. I've heard that he struggled to live, but he lost in the end after only a week. And so I was taken to live with family friends.

The family that has raised me is unique to say the least, as am I myself. At age 12 I am already a warrior. I have fought many battles along side of my adopted family. Now I know what you're thinking, 'What battles can you fight at your age?'. Well, as human as I might look, I am not. You heard right, I'm not human, well at least not completely. In fact, from what my adopted Kaasan has found out, I am only about ten percent human, despite having a human Okaasan. What am I then? Well, I'll tell you. I'm a Sayjin, part of an alien race of warriors. Hai, there are other intelligent life-forms in the universe. And these other aliens (not Sayjin, because we are all but extinct and trying to protect this planet) are almost constantly trying to take over Earth, along with mad scientists and other insane humans.

So now you know how I am different, which leads me to how my adopted family is different as well. The man who has been like a tousan to me is the Sayjin no Ouji, Vegita. He is a hard man to get close to. A warrior from birth, he saw much more bloodshed in his childhood than I will see in my entire life. To those who do not know him, he seems like an arrogant asshole. We, his family, know different. It was he, I've been told, who brought me to live with him and his family. He taught me to control my strength, and how to fight. He taught me about my alien heritage, and let me keep my tail. Hai, my tail. This is not a fur belt that I'm wearing, but a tail. I told you I was different.

And let me not forget, I have a niichan as well. Hai, I know I have told you about one already, but this one is part of my adopted family. He is Vegita's son, and my best friend, too. Trunks Vegita Briefs got me into loads of trouble as we were growing up. He still does, though less often. He is also the only person that I can tell anything to. He looks like his tousan, though his coloring is that of his kaasan, not Sayjin-like in the least.

Let me explain that comment a bit better. Sayjins, at least pure-blooded ones, have black eyes and black or brownish red hair. Trunks, however, has bright blue eyes and light purple hair.

Kaasan, Bulma Briefs, is the one who brings us all together, and keeps our rather animalistic instincts in check. She is the brilliant scientist, inventor, and owner of Capsule Corp. How her and Tousan (Vegita) ever hooked up is beyond me. But Trunks and I can tell, even though they fight constantly, that they love each other very much. Expressions of love are rarely, if ever, voiced in this rather odd family of mine. It is too easy to lie with words. Eyes, however, rarely lie, and we can read each other's emotions quite well with a glimpse into the other's eyes. Kaasan (Bulma) is quite a blend, a warrior's spirit with an intelligence that is unmatched thus far. While she can't fight the villains the way we do, she plays her own part in the scheme of things. She can invent things at a moments notice that would make your mind spin. Her temper can instill fear into the hearts of us all. None of us wish to cross her. Yet she can be gentle and loving. We would all willingly die to protect her from harm. She is the only one of us that is one hundred percent human, yet that doesn't stop her from joining us at the frontline.

That is my family, the people for whom I would do anything. Yet yesterday I buried the one who gave birth to me. What am I supposed to feel? The last time I saw her alive, this woman cursed and cried, ranting about how my family stole me away from her. She voiced, quite loudly, her disapproval of my status as a warrior. She accused Tousan of turning me into a monster, simply because I wouldn't hug and kiss her. I did not know this woman. Why would I hug and kiss her? I rarely even hug Kaasan, and I never kiss her.

I do not regret the person I have become. I would not change the way Kaasan and Tousan have raised me. Never, did they treat me as if I was a possession, which was how I felt this woman viewed me. I was treated with the same regard as Trunks. We grew up together, sharing the attention of our parents equally. Yet this woman shouted about how unloved I must feel and how I must be jealous of Trunks. Why? I know that Kaasan and Tousan love me in their own ways. I know that they, along with Trunks, view me as a part of their family. Tousan even went so far as to say, "As heirs to the Sayjin throne, you brats should be more powerful than all others." Now, to me, that sounds like Tousan has forgotten that I am not his son by birth. Doesn't it?

Oh, Gomen. I have gone and told you all of this and have yet to introduce myself. I am Goten, born of Goku (or Kakarott as Tousan calls him) and Chi-Chi. This is the story of my life thus far, and who knows, maybe it will continue on: to what my future holds.

Chapter 1: When It All Began

"Goku!" Chi-Chi screamed, walking out the door of their house. "It's time for dinner!"

When she didn't get a reply, she went back inside to phone her friend, Bulma. If Goku wasn't near the house at this time, it was most likely because he was sparring with Vegita at Capsule Corp.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Moshi, moshi, Bulma." Chi-Chi replied. "Could you have Goku come home for dinner, please?"

"Nani?" Bulma asked, surprised. "Goku left here about an hour ago."

"Honto?" Chi-Chi sighed.

"Hai, he was hungry." Bulma explained. "So he headed home."

"Well, he's not here, Bulma." Chi-Chi assured her. "Would you ask Vegita if he could track him? It's not like Goku to miss out on food."

"No problem." Bulma agreed.

"Arigato." Chi-Chi expressed her thanks before hanging up the phone.

"Vegita!" Bulma called out for him.

"Nani, onna?" Vegita growled, walking in.

"Goku hasn't made it home yet." Bulma explained. "Chi-Chi is worried and would like for you to find him for her."

"I'm not going out to look for that baka Kakarott." he snarled sitting down at the table. "Where's my dinner?"

"You're not getting dinner until you go find Goku!" Bulma hollered, her temper getting the best of her.

"Fine, baka onna!" Vegita grumbled, heading outside.

Floating above Capsule Corp., Vegita stretched his senses out as far as he could. Usually, he and Kakarott could pin-point each other no matter where on the planet they were. Now, however, Vegita couldn't find a trace of his 'rival'.

Cursing, Vegita flew off to search the usual places Goku would go. There was always the possibility that something had happened, or Goku was suppressing his ki for a reason. Realizing this possibility, Vegita quickly brought his ki down as far as he could.

It was after midnight when Vegita finally returned to Capsule Corp. Finding Bulma asleep on the couch, he gently lifted her up and carried her to bed, in a rare display of tenderness. Confused by Goku's sudden disappearance, he checked on his infant son, Trunks, just to make sure that he hadn't disappeared too.

"Vegita?" Bulma called, stretching her arms to relieve cramped muscles.

"Nani, onna?" Vegita answered, irritably.

"Did you find Goku?" Bulma asked, yawning as she tried to force herself to wake up.

"No." he snapped, not liking the conversation's direction.

"Then why are you here?" Bulma shrieked, flinging her robe on.

"I looked everywhere." Vegita growled, barely keeping his temper. "Kakarott is not on Earth. Not even a trace of his ki is left."

Not wanting to talk about the subject any further, Vegita turned and walked out of the room, intent on training for the rest of the day.

Bulma dressed in a hurry and went to wake Trunks. After the two had their breakfast, Bulma popped one of her air cars and sped off towards Goku and Chi-Chi's house. Upon arriving there, Bulma found Chi-Chi hanging out the wash.

"Did Goku come home?" Bulma asked, tentatively.

"No." Chi-Chi sighed. "He's probably out training somewhere again with Piccolo or Krillin."

"Gomen, Chi-Chi." Bulma began, her tears barely held back. "Vegita couldn't find him anywhere. By ki or by sight."

Chi-Chi quietly sunk to her knees, tears coursing down her cheeks. Bulma quickly set Trunks down to play so that she could comfort her friend. While Chi-Chi wasn't a close friend, Bulma knew some of what she felt. Bulma felt it too, though to a less extent. Goku was one of her best friends, and his disappearance tore at her heart.

"Why don't you and Gohan come and have dinner with us tonight?" Bulma offered, hoping that Chi-Chi would accept.

"Hai." Chi-Chi whispered absently, not comprehending what she had just agreed to.

Chapter 2: Reasons To Go On Coming soon...

A/N: Just in case you didn't catch it in the prologue, Goten refers to Bulma as Kaasan and Vegita as Tousan. Chi-Chi is Okaasan (which is a more formal way to say mother). Please review so that I know whether or not you want to see more of this story. Otherwise I'll just write it and put it on my personal web site, and not take up space here. Arigato! - Mahi-chan.


	2. Reason To Go On

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball (Z/GT)

A/N: Gomen that it has taken so long to get this chapter out.

****

Chapter 2: Reasons To Go On

Bulma was getting worried. It had been two weeks since she had invited Chi-Chi and Gohan for dinner. The next day Gohan and Bulma had moved their things to Capsule Corp. Chi-Chi was taking Goku's disappearance rather hard. She hadn't said a word since she had accepted the invitation to dinner. All day long she sat and stared out the window, moving only when she absolutely had to.

Now, Chi-Chi seemed to be falling ill. For the past three days, the smell of food sent Chi-Chi running to the bathroom. Bulma had her own suspicions on why she kept getting sick, but she needed Chi-Chi to agree to see a doctor to confirm it.

"Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked softly, kneeling in front of her friend. When she received no answer, she continued. "Let me take you to the doctor to find out why you're sick. It's not good for you to stay like this."

Bulma was surprised when Chi-Chi nodded her agreement. Not giving the other onna a chance to change her mind, Bulma called for her physician. Because of all of the injuries that Vegita caused himself, and Bulma's pregnancy with Trunks, the Briefs had built their own clinic in the compound. The doctor employed there was well paid to keep his mouth shut about the unusual things he saw.

Bulma held Chi-Chi's hand as the doctor came back with the results of his testing.

"Well, Son Chi-Chi, it seems that you are expecting. Omedetou!" Dr. Hiroshi announced, smiling at the two.

"Arigato, Hiroshi-san." Bulma replied, leading Chi-Chi back out of the clinic.

Bulma settled Chi-Chi back into her chair. Once again, Chi-Chi had kept her silence. Not knowing what else she could do, Bulma set about making dinner.

At dinner Chi-Chi suddenly stood and announced, with a smile, that Gohan would have a sibling soon. After a few days, Chi-Chi's health improved, and her spirits lifted. To keep herself busy, she moved herself and Gohan back to their own house.

Vegita had begun to go out every night and look for Goku. He thought that Goku would come back if he found out that he was going to have another child. But each night, Vegita came back confused, angry, and without Goku. After six months, Vegita finally stopped looking.

Life went on as it used to, before Goku disappeared. No one mentioned his name around Chi-Chi, and she acted like he would come home any day. When the time came for the baby to be born, Gohan flew his kaasan to the Capsule Corp, clinic.

Leaving Chi-Chi in the capable hands of Dr. Hiroshi, he went to let Bulma know what was happening.

Bulma raced down to the clinic. Ignoring Chi-Chi's cursing, she offered her support and encouragement. Fourteen hours later, Chi-Chi pushed one last time. A shrill cry sounded as her new baby breathed his first breath.

"It's a boy, Son Chi-Chi." Dr. Hiroshi shouted, trying to be heard above the wailing infant.

"Goten." Chi-Chi whispered, closing her eyes to rest. "His name is Goten."

Gohan was excited when he heard that he had a niichan. He and Bulma finished decorating the nursery the same day that Chi-Chi insisted on going home.

Chapter 3: Sanity Broken

coming soon...


	3. Sanity Broken

Insert standard disclaimer here:

A/N: Gomen it took so long to get this chapter out. I moved into a new house, so my computer was packed away for a while.

****

A Family Like No Other

Chapter 3: Sanity Broken

It had been a month since Goten was born, and Chi-Chi was too busy with taking care of him to worry about Gohan's long absences from the house. Gohan had thrown himself into intense training on his own, as well as stepping up the training he did with Piccolo. He felt that he needed to be stronger since he was the man of the family now.

When Gohan came down to breakfast, Chi-Chi noticed that he was rather pale, despite the grueling hours he spent in the sun training.

"Gohan, are you feeling alright?" she asked, attempting to feel his forehead for a fever.

"I'll be fine, Kaasan." Gohan assured her, dodging her hand. "I need to meet Piccolo soon."

"Take it easy today." Chi-Chi cautioned, worry heavy in her voice.

Gohan waved off her concern and left to find Piccolo. A few hours later, Piccolo arrived at the Son home, carrying Gohan. Chi-Chi directed Piccolo to Gohan's room so that he could lay the boy down in his bed. Piccolo stood back and watched with concern as Chi-Chi bustled around trying to figure out what was wrong with her oldest child.

When Gohan began to thrash in his bed, clutching his chest, Chi-Chi phoned Bulma while Piccolo tried to keep him from injuring himself. Bulma assured Chi-Chi that she would bring Hiroshi-san over immediately. Gohan continued to struggle, his breathing becoming labored.

Vegita arrived moments later with Bulma and a very shaken up Hiroshi-san. Taking a few moments to examine the young Sayjin, Hiroshi-san came back with a devastating announcement.

"Son Gohan has contracted a rare form of heart virus." he sighed, remembering that Chi-Chi had just had another son. He was reluctant to break the worst of the news. "We don't have a cure for it as of yet."

Chi-Chi said nothing, she just returned to her son's room and sat by his bed. Piccolo left quietly after saying his goodbyes to the sick Sayjin. Vegita took a glance at Bulma before nodding his head and returning home. There was nothing that he could do there, so he would leave while Bulma stayed. Bulma slipped into Gohan's room silently, and sat with her friend.

The two women took turns sitting by Gohan's bed and taking care of Goten. Chi-Chi slept in her seat beside Gohan's bed, while Bulma took to the couch at night. Their vigil lasted a week before Gohan slipped away from them.

A service was held in memory of Son Gohan, but with no body to bury, Chi-Chi was not taking it very well. Kami had come to tell them that Gohan would be allowed to retain his body after death and train with King Kai. However, because his death was of natural causes, he could not be brought back.

The service was small, not many people had known the young sayjin, but all of the people who had fought beside him were there. Yamcha, for once, was not making any sarcastic comments. Master Roshi was being serious as well, not even paying attention to the well-dressed women in the group. The others were solemn as well. Son Gohan had tried so hard to fill his tousan's place, but he had not even gotten the chance to prove that he could do it.

After the service, Bulma invited Chi-Chi to move back into Capsule Corp., but Chi-Chi simply shook her head and departed towards her own home. She didn't call or stop by in the weeks that followed either.

During dinner one evening, Vegita suddenly stood up. "I'm going to get the brat." He announced. "Have a room ready for him. Without giving Bulma a chance to reply, he was out the door.

Flying towards the Son home, Vegita kept track of the oddly fluctuating ki that he had noticed earlier. Try as he might, he couldn't figure out what could be happening. Within minutes, Vegita landed in front of Chi-Chi's house. Not bothering to knock, he let himself in.

The sight that met him was heart-wrenching. Chi-Chi sat in the middle of the floor, staring at something only she could see. Clutched in her arms, Goten was struggling to get free. The low threatening growl the baby made almost made Vegita back away from them.

"Onna!" Vegita snapped, trying to gain her attention. "Let the brat loose." Not receiving a reply, Vegita tried again. "Chi-Chi, you need to let Goten go."

Chi-Chi didn't respond, even when Vegita blasted the table beside her. Goten, however, reacted by releasing small ki blasts at the arms that held him down. When Chi-Chi didn't flinch as the small blasts burnt her arms, Vegita knew that he would have to take the boy from her himself.

He was surprised when Goten stopped growling as soon as Vegita took a step towards them. Trying not to startle the boy, Vegita slow advanced until he could kneel in front of them. Once Vegita loosened Chi-Chi's hold on Goten, the boy took off.

Vegita whirled around trying to locate the child. Since Sayjin children learned fast, he knew that though the boy was only four months old, Goten could run. Detecting his suppressed ki, Vegita smirked. Goten was in the kitchen. Realizing that he would be busy for a while, Vegita phoned Bulma.

"Moshi moshi?" Bulma answered.

"Onna, bring your medicine man over here." Vegita demanded. "Kakorot's mate has lost her mind."

"Hai, Vegita." Bulma gasped. "We'll be right there."

"Leave our brat with your parents." Vegita warned her. "He should not be here."

Without another word, Vegita hung up the phone.

Chapter 4: A New Home

Coming soon...

Review, please. It might just inspire me to get the next chapter out faster.


	4. A New Home

A/N: Gomen it took so long to get this chapter out. I have been battling writer's block. If only I could convince Vegita to blast it away....but he's mad because I have him raising one of Kakorot's brats. Oh and I changed the title to this chapter, Adjusting will be chapter 5.

****

A Family Like No Other

Chapter 4: A New Home

When Bulma arrived with Hiroshi-san, Chi-Chi had yet to realize that anything had happened.

"Vegita?" Bulma called out as she walked into the Son home.

"In the kitchen, Onna." he snapped, his patience wearing out.

Bulma left Hiroshi-san to look over Chi-Chi. Entering the kitchen, she was surprised to see that Vegita had actually gotten Goten something to eat. Remembering their arguments over what Trunks should eat at this age, she wisely did not comment on the fish and steaks on the child's plate.

"What happened?" she asked softly, noticing that Goten had tensed up as soon as she entered the room.

"How the hell should I know, Onna?" Vegita snarled, his disgust of the situation clear.

"I should have come to see how she was holding up." Bulma sighed. "I should have at least called."

"It would not have prevented it." Vegita growled softly, a hint of tenderness in his voice.

Bulma's eyes widened when Goten suddenly scampered up from his spot and clung to Vegita's back. His and Vegita's eyes narrowed as Hiroshi-san walked in.

"I have given Chi-Chi a sedative so that she will not fight us while we transport her to Satan City Psychiatric Hospital." he announced. "We should take her straight there. Is there a relative who could take the boy?"

"I am taking the brat." Vegita hissed, his expression daring the doctor to say anything against it.

"I'll need to look him over to make sure that what ever occurred didn't affect him." Hiroshi-san requested. "He'll have to go into the system to be adopted if there isn't a relative to take him."

Seeing the rising anger in Vegita's scowl, Bulma quickly ushered the doctor out of the room. "We can discuss this later, Hiroshi-san. We need to get Chi-Chi to the hospital now."

As soon as they had gone, Goten went back to his eating. After a few more minutes he was full. Satisfied with the amount that Goten had eaten, Vegita scooped the boy up in his arms and headed for Capsule Corp.

Upon reaching Capsule Corp., Vegita headed for the guest rooms. After looking in them all, he decided to track down Bulma's mother and demand that she fix a room for the wiggling brat in his arms. He wasn't sure what instinct it was that had led him to go and get the boy, but he was sure that his limited patience was already gone.

Finding the annoyingly cheerful older onna, Vegita thrust Goten into her arms.

"The brat needs a room." he announced, his scowl deepening.

"Sure, Vegita dear!" Mrs. Briefs giggled, bouncing Goten on her hip. "Isn't this Chi-Chi's youngest?" she asked, taking a closer look at the babe in her arms.

"Hai." Vegita snapped, annoyed that she wasn't following his orders yet.

"Then you must be Goten." she babbled on, walking out of the room. "Come along Trunks dear, let's go make Goten comfy."

Trunks flew after his baasan, hovering to get a look at the new guest. Vegita stalked out to his gravity room, satisfied that Mrs. Briefs would take care of the boys.

He trained harder and harder, his thoughts trying to figure out why he had saved Kakorot's brat of all people. Not just saved him, but welcomed him into his home! After a few hours of intense training, he came to the conclusion that as Ouji no Sayjin it was his duty. He may not care for third-class weaklings, but he wouldn't let some ningen kill one of them by neglecting them.

When he entered his room, Vegita was not surprised to see Bulma already in bed. The tear streaks on her face, a testament to the stressful night she had had. Not wanting to hear about the ordeal with Chi-Chi, he carefully eased into their bed. Gathering his mate into his arms, he drifted off to sleep.

Early the next morning Bulma and Vegita were awaken by a little body snuggling in-between them. Before they had a chance to investigate, Trunks came barreling into the room. Excitedly bouncing on the bed, the toddler began to question them about their new guest. "Who's the baby? Did you have another one? Can I play with him? Does he have a tail, too? What's his name? Can I go get him?" the questions flew out of his mouth faster than Bulma could answer them.

Vegita responded with a low growl as he felt under the covers for the culprit who woke him up. Finding a leg way too small to be Bulma's, he grabbed on to it and pulled. Blinking in surprise, he held Goten up by the leg he had caught.

"What are you doing in here?" he demanded, scowling at the boy.

When Goten did not reply, Vegita let him go. As soon as he was released, Goten flew behind Vegita. His eyes grew wide and his ki started to rise as he surveyed the people in the room. Spotting the tail curled around Goten's waist, Trunks uncurled his own and waved it at the new boy.

"Hey, I'm Trunks." he giggled, climbing into Vegita's lap to get a better look at the boy behind him. "I have a tail, too."

Vegita growled at the invasion of his personal space and plucked Trunks off of him. With a scowl on his face, he quickly dressed and demanded his breakfast. Surprising Bulma, he swiftly captured both toddlers and toted them out of the room.

Knowing that this was going to be a long day, Bulma dressed and headed downstairs. When she arrived in the kitchen, she was shocked to see that Vegita had gotten both boys to sit quietly at the table. Not only that, but he was talking to Trunks in a language that she didn't understand, though it was obvious from the look on the boy's face that he understood every word.

Chapter 5: Adjusting

Coming Next and hopefully soon! So please review and maybe it will inspire me to write faster.


End file.
